


Too Tense

by Tiacchi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, caring kasamatsu, submissive kise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:12:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7085125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiacchi/pseuds/Tiacchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're too tense, baka."</p><p>In which Kasamatsu senses the tension with his ace, and chooses to relieve it with his own methods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Tense

**Author's Note:**

> Just something shameless for these two dorks.

Kasamatsu wasn't the first person to notice the tension from the blonde. If anything, he was the second person to fully spot it, his steel-blue hues hardening with worry yet annoyance at the ace's lack of control.

That guy was **WAY** too tense!

It wasn't just because of school work either, although he wouldn't deny it played a huge factor in his attitude. But his words were essentially.. Law. He wouldn't let Kise play in the Interhigh if he had low or shit grades. Not when everyone else busted their asses to make sure they had decent, if not amazing, marks. Just because he was part of the great 'Generation of Miracles' gave him no right to special attention..

Well.. except maybe  _this_ type ofspecial attention.

One moment he was trying to help the blonde study, and the next thing he knew, he had the boy pinned under his hold, pants down to his ankles and his lips wrapped around the head of his cock, tongue and teeth working the sensitive parts of his skin, eliciting groans and moans from his throat. When Kasamatsu had first agreed to tutor Kise, this definitely wasn't what he had in mind. But if this would make him relax, and perhaps, focus, on the school work and exams, he'd gladly do it. 

For Kaijou. For Kise.. And for himself.

Because if there was one thing Kasamatsu understood, was that if Kise was stressed, the entire team, including himself, were equally if not more, tense and stressed than himself. Everyone follows the ace's actions. As captain, he wouldn't allow his team to crumble due to Kise's lack of willpower to study. The team needed him. Fuck. He needed him to play. To help win. 

Despite feeling his body tremble under his ministrations, he found his steel-blue hues glaring at the blonde, panting and moaning under his mouth. He loved when Kise was submissive, obedient.. It really felt like he was the **captain**.. the _leader_ , and Kise was his **subordinate** , the _follower_. Just the way it should be. Although, technically by that standing, it should mean Kise would be sucking him off, not the other way around. 

But unlike him, Kasamatsu wasn't tense. He was perfectly calm. At least when it came to the exams. But he wouldn't show his feelings about the Interhigh to a mere brat who just started and is still walking tall and proud. As if HE was the captain and NOT the ace. Hell no. 

He withdrew his mouth, teasing with his teeth as he met golden hues glazed over with pleasure.

"You're too tense, baka." he barked, hands trailing to his thighs and rubbing the skin softly, slowly, watching as he opened his legs further, accommodating Kasamatsu and letting him sneak between.

"I'll take good care of you.." he mumbled, ripping off the buttoned shirt he adorned, his other hand playfully flicking his nipple while he continued to work his hardened length, not once taking his eyes off the male above him.

"S...Senpai..." he breathed, eyelids fluttering shut as his hips bucked in pleasure, wanting nothing more than to be devoured by the shorter male below. God, who knew his captain was like this? Or at the very least, this prideful? His fingers dug into raven tresses, red dusting his cheeks as he was unable to stop the gasps or moans from spilling out, his body acting of his own accord.

He knew what Kise wanted to say, wanted to express with his words, but he wouldn't let him say anything. All he wanted was to hear 'senpai' and his voice breaking in pleasure as he did everything in his power to relieve him of the stress, the tension filling his body. His speed picked up, and he could feel his own length responding to his whimpers, his actions as he bucked into his mouth. Taking him in further, tongue swirling around the underside of his length, and it didn't take much longer for the blonde to completely melt under his touches, his hushed cries filling the silence as he spilled within his captain's mouth. 

He swallowed every drop, letting go when it fell limp, and he sat on his waist then, his clothed erection sliding against his bare skin as he stared down at the magnificent creature known as Kise Ryouta. Toned muscles visible to hardened hues of steel, chest heaving with pleasure as blonde hair clung to his forehead, splattered in several areas of disarray. Golden hues glittering in the semi-lit room, giving off a somewhat calm and relieved expression. He licked his lips, calloused hands running up his bare skin, his body leaning in as he claimed the lips of the sedated male, slanting over his plush mouth, not wasting time to delve his tongue within, wanting him to taste himself, to familiarize himself with his unique taste. 

It only lasted several moments, and when he pulled back, he traced the younger male's skin with kisses, leaving no part untouched. Kise, after experiencing that breathtaking kiss, found the resolve to speak, his hand playing with the raven-haired locks.

"S-Senpai.." he paused, grabbing the older male's attention. A brief smile curled on the corner of his lips, unknowingly affecting the other in a similar manner, "T-Thank you.." 

He scoffed, tracing the smooth skin with his fingertips, hues of blue softening at that ridiculous smile. 

"Don't be stupid Kise. It's the captain's job to take care of his team." He frowned, flicking his forehead, "Especially hot-blooded and self-centered aces who think they're more important."

"H-Hey!"

"But.." he smiled, watching the golden hues flicker in confusion, before he brushed his lips once more, "Don't think I treat everyone in the same manner as I treat you. I don't do this to every member who gets out of hand."

His heart fluttered in his rib-cage, rendering him speechless before he swallowed, nodding in understanding..

"O..Of course! I-I'd never think of Kasamatsu-senpai in that manner!"

He then hugged him to his chest, biting back the smile as the older male stammered and blushed at the affection. He felt the affects of his ministrations rub against his semi-erection, making him pull back and meet his confused hues.

"W-What's with that look, Kise?"

"Senpai..." he muttered, sneaking a hand under his shirt, causing him to jump slightly, "It seems someone else is tense as well.." he smiled, nipping his neck,

"I can take **care** of that for you.."

He bit back a shudder, instead let out a scoff as he met amused hues of gold. 

"Don't get too cocky brat! Of course you'll take care of this for me! I don't do this stuff for free, ya know."

He laughed, startling the older male and pinning him to the couch.

"Hai, hai captain! But be prepared, because I'll blow your mind!"

He yelped as the flustered captain smacked his head, before getting to work on 'de-stressing' his captain.


End file.
